


Кровь на песке

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/F, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Робин любит историю и людей, которые могут ее вершить.





	Кровь на песке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке thegamed "фем про Робин, на ключ "пушечное мясо""

Робин не любит жару, но привыкает к ней очень быстро — как и ко всему в жизни.  
Кровь на песке — удобно, гигиенично; песком посыпают арены и отхожие места для зверей. По сути, никакой разницы: дерьмо и кровь одинаково воняют на жаре; от раскаленного воздуха, как и от раскаленных страстей, одинаково быстро дуреют и животные, и люди.  
Да, никаких отличий.  
— Я заслужу! Вот увидишь!  
Смешная девочка, и оружие у нее смешное — «Павлиньи резаки», какая прелесть. Чудеса маркетинга, право слово. Птичка, глупая маленькая пичужка, крохотные лезвия причинят вреда не больше, чем перья — так, щекотка.  
Таких девочек не жаль. Таких девочек сэр Крокодайл ест на обед, наколов на источающий смерть крюк.  
Таких девочек Робин не любит особенно сильно.  
— Я отлично справилась с заданием, ты не можешь этого не признать! Поручи мне убрать Жирного Тори, я смогу!  
Тот, кто относится к окружающим как к пушечному мясу, сам заслуживает подобного отношения.  
— Молодец. Это твое первое убийство? Ну надо же. Так чисто сработано. Идем, мистер Зеро решил, что ты заслужила повышение. Жарко, не находишь? Зачем же сидеть на солнцепеке.  
— Мне... мне холодно. Я сейчас. Еще минутку.  
— Песок в глаза попал? Сегодня ветрено.  
— Да. Песок.  
Она справляется с собой меньше чем за минуту: поднимается на ноги, вскидывает голову, тряхнув крутыми локонами, и идет вперед, не дожидаясь дальнейших указаний. У нее чеканный, царственный профиль — залюбуешься. И со спины не видно, как губы дрожат.  
Таких девочек Робин не любит особенно сильно. Потому что они слишком похожи на нее.  
Эти перышки остро заточены и ранят с первого взмаха.  
— Мисс Венсдей, вы замечательно справились и с этой миссией. В следующий раз отправитесь...  
— Раньше ты не обращалась ко мне на «вы».  
— Раньше я не имела чести беседовать с мисс Венсдей.  
— Но кто-то же занимал это место до меня?  
— Должность. Назовем это должностью. Просто занимать место в нашем деле недостаточно, мисс Венсдей.  
— Я сделаю достаточно, чтобы...  
— Чтобы что, мисс Венсдей?  
— Чтобы не быть пустым местом.  
Лезвия мелькают так быстро, что сливаются с воздухом; ты просто слышишь свист и уже знаешь, что настало время подновить песок. Трупом больше, трупом меньше — какая разница, все вокруг, по сути, лишь пушечное мясо. Пушечное мясо в войне, которую ты ведешь со всем миром.  
Кровать скрипит и прогибается под двойным весом.  
— Плохо справилась, да? Все провалила? Сейчас вы так скажете?  
— Отдыхайте, мисс Венсдей. Я уверена, вы быстро оправитесь от ран.  
— Я все еще «мисс Венсдей»? Вы пришли не за тем, чтобы избавиться от бесполезного для организации мусора?  
— Некрасиво хамить старшим, разве мама вам не говорила?  
Раз.  
— Я встану на ноги через два дня, вот увидите!  
— Нисколько не сомневаюсь. А теперь закрывайте глаза и отдыхайте. Спеть вам колыбельную? Какие песни пела ваша мама, когда вы были ребенком?  
Два.  
— Закройте окно. Пожалуйста. Песок летит...  
— Да-да, конечно. Песок в глазах, он весьма коварен. Я слышала, в этой стране есть сказки о разумных смерчах: они налетают на города и уносят маленьких детей.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы съесть. Разве мама вам в детстве не рассказывала?  
Три.  
— Я не помню своей матери. Она умерла. Я была совсем маленькой.  
Ты и сейчас маленькая птичка, которая залетела слишком высоко. Слишком далеко. Прямо в смерч.  
— А ваша мама вам о чем в детстве рассказывала?  
— Раньше вы не обращались ко мне на «вы», мисс Венсдей.  
— Раньше не хотелось. Так о чем?  
— О том, что если у тебя есть цель, то надо идти к ней во что бы то ни стало.  
— По трупам?  
— Я все-таки закрою окно. Спокойной ночи.  
— Не уходите.  
— Спокойной ночи, принцесса.  
Песок стучит в стекло, звук слишком похож на дождь, но его в этих краях не видели очень давно. Ты хочешь вернуть его, девочка, хочешь вернуть своей стране живительную влагу будущего, но пока все, чем ты можешь напоить ее, — твоя собственная кровь.  
— Давно вы знаете?  
— Вы удивительно красивы в профиль. Как и ваша покойная матушка. Мне в руки попалась горстка старых монет, которые ваш отец велел отчеканить когда-то в ее честь.  
— Кто вы?  
— Археолог. Люблю разные древние вещи, вот, к примеру, монеты...  
— Вы убиваете людей.  
— Я не говорила, что люблю это делать.  
— Почему вы до сих пор ничего не сказали мистеру Зеро?  
— Мне интересно, что будет дальше.  
— Хотите узнать, как быстро я умру?  
— Какой будет история этой страны. Сейчас ее творишь ты. Я наблюдаю.  
— Вам забавно, да? Вот, смотрите, почему бы и нет! Я сниму бинты, смотрите, сколько интересного! Шрамы наверняка останутся, здесь и здесь...  
— Ты очень красивая.  
Тишина немного давит на виски. Ну надо же. Ни кровь, ни песок, ни жара не смогли поймать птичку в силки. А слово — смогло.  
Прежде Робин думала, что силу имеют только те слова, что вершат историю, судьбы мира.  
Не ее собственные.  
Видимо, и эта девочка способна чему-то научить.  
— Это хамство — так пялиться на полуголого человека. Отвернитесь. Разве мама вас этому учила?  
— Ее убили дозорные, когда мне было восемь.  
Тишина давит так сильно, что вот-вот прорвет кожу.  
— Она была... преступницей?  
— Она была археологом. Любила разные древние вещи. Хотела рассказать о них другим.  
— Но это же несправедливо!  
— Как и то, что творится в твоей стране.  
— Что творит в ней Крокодайл! Люди считают его героем, никто понятия не имеет, что он — мистер Зеро, что он виноват в засухе, во всех смертях! Но у меня будут доказательства. Вы мне поможете?  
Песок за окном стихает, потому что и ему интересно услышать ответ.  
Робин улыбается. Песок не всесилен, смерч не длится вечно. Но они остаются в памяти, как и кровь, как и смерть. Как и свежие раны на плечах и груди, как ссадина в уголке полных губ. Как взгляд, который острее лезвия.  
— Нет. Археологи изучают историю, но не вершат ее. Прости.  
— Я не понимаю.  
Робин многое может сказать этой девочке. Что, если ты видишь зло, которое стремится отыскать и заполучить в свои руки разрушительную древнюю силу, разумнее стать частью зла и погибнуть вместе с этим оружием, а не погребенной под песком. Что смерть многих людей лучше смерти многих народов.  
Что в глазах истории они обе — лишь пушечное мясо, пичуги, которых сметет волной раскаленного воздуха. И все, что остается, — изо всех сил бить крыльями, чтобы удержаться и не упасть на песок.  
Что когда тебе горше, больнее всего, когда вокруг только смерть и кровь — смерть и кровь твоих близких, — надо улыбаться так широко и смеяться так громко, словно это самый прекрасный день в жизни.  
Что крутые локоны так хочется пропустить меж пальцев, вдохнуть их нежно-цветочный запах, наверняка оставшийся от прошлой, прекрасной жизни во дворце, запах, который не перебить никакой вони.  
Что если коснуться губами ран и ссадин, то будет не так больно.  
Им обеим.  
Да, Робин многое может сказать, а сделать — еще больше. Но она — просто наблюдатель.  
— Спокойной ночи, принцесса.  
— Не уходи. Еще минутку. Мне... мне холодно.  
Робин думает, что надо непременно научить эту девочку улыбаться естественно, когда лжешь.  
За окном и в комнате — только раскаленный воздух и запах цветов.  
Робин осторожно касается дыханием влажной щеки, ловит раскрытой ладонью горячечный жар кожи, гулкое биение крови, скользит языком меж разомкнутых нежных губ и думает, что вряд ли справится с собой за минуту.  
И что, может быть, однажды она найдет в себе силы, чтобы переписать историю.  
Хотя бы свою.


End file.
